


strangest of ways

by darlingholocene



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, College Student Victor Nikiforov, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Just Add Kittens, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Rain, viktor is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingholocene/pseuds/darlingholocene
Summary: This is how it starts: it's one autumn rainy morning and Viktor Nikiforov stumbles into Yuuri's coffee shop, dripping wet and upset. Yuuri makes him tea and, maybe, falls in love at first sight.





	strangest of ways

**Author's Note:**

> Coffee Shop AU?   
> Coffee Shop AU.
> 
> I hope you like this! I'm a sucker for Age Swap fics and there aren't enough in this fandom :) Please enjoy! <3

The soft sound of raindrops hitting the windows of the coffee shop is safe, comforting. Yuuri feels calm, if a little bored, as he methodically piles cups and plates into the sink and under the counter. It’s almost evening, and the coffee shop is quiet, only a few people sitting at the wooden tables, typing on their laptops or sipping on their coffee slowly, as Yuuri’s Spotify playlist plays in the background. Phichit is humming as he cleans the tables, and Sara is enjoying her break with a book in her hand, sitting in her favorite spot in the corner. 

It’s been almost a year since they’ve opened, and in that time they have slowly gained a faithful group of regular customers - the person who just walked in, the bell above the door ringing in the near silence of the shop, isn’t one of them. Yuuri stares in wonder: the stranger is tall, and he is  _ beautiful _ , probably the most beautiful person Yuuri has ever seen, with a messy ponytail of long silver hair, high cheekbones and bright blue eyes. He is also dripping wet, which is why it takes Yuuri a moment to realize that the newcomer is crying. Despite the unusual hair color he seems young, probably a student at the nearby college, and for a long moment he stands there on the doorway, cold and shivering, a puddle forming at his feet. 

Yuuri finally remembers himself and quickly leaves the counter to go to him.

“Hello,” he says, carefully as to not spook him. “Is everything okay?”

The beautiful stranger, who looks like a wounded ethereal creature, sniffs, staring at his feet as he tries to calm his breathing enough to be able to talk. Yuuri knows how that feels way too well. 

“I’m sorry, I - I didn’t mean to - sorry, I’m getting water all over the floor, I’m just gonna - I can leave if - “

“Do you like tea?” 

“W-what?”

“Come sit, there’s a couch near the radiator. I’ll bring you some tea and a blanket,” Yuuri tells him, gently taking the stranger’s hand and guiding him towards his destination. He sends a look to Phichit, who immediately goes to the chest where they keep some blankets for when their customers like to get cozy with a book and some hot cocoa. Yuuri helps the stranger sit down and Phichit drapes a soft grey blanket over his shoulders. The guy bundles himself in it, still shivering, and a minute later Sara hands him a cup of tea with a reassuring smile on her face. Not wanting the beautiful stranger to feel crowded, Yuuri sends both of his coworkers away with a small nod of his head and sits on the other hand of the couch, waiting.

The stranger takes a couple sips of his tea before putting the cup down on the small table in front of him: his pale cheeks have gained back some color, and Yuuri spots a sprinkle of freckles on his nose. It makes his stomach flutter. 

“Thank you,” the guy says, after a long moment, pushing strands of his starlight hair out of his face. “I’m sorry for making such a scene… I guess my friends are right when they say I’m dramatic. I’m Viktor, by the way”.

“Nice to meet you, Viktor. I’m Yuuri, and please don’t worry about it. I’m just- Is everything okay? Do you need to call someone?”

Viktor shakes his head, droplets of water dripping on his face as he does so, and he looks  _ so _ sad and so beautiful. It’s heartbreaking. Yuuri finds himself wanting to make Viktor smile, to chase away his sadness. 

“No, I - It’s stupid. I’m being stupid”.

Yuuri shakes his head. “It’s not stupid if it makes you sad, and you aren’t stupid for feeling sad, it’s not something you can control”. 

Viktor is quiet for a while, sipping on his tea and drying some lone tears off his face. Yuuri is enraptured by his high cheekbones and long, pale lashes. 

“It’s a boy,” Viktor finally says, in a murmur, looking at the cup in his delicate hands. 

“Oh”.

“Yeah. I was… I was dating this guy, and I - I thought he really liked me. I always-” his voice wavers, but he continues. “I always think they like me. Every single time. My friends always tell me that I rush into things, that I’m in love with the idea of love, that I should be more careful or I’ll get my heart broken again”. Tears are streaming down his cheeks again as he raises his head and looks at Yuuri. “There must be something wrong with me,” he says, with a sob. 

Yuuri wants to hold him, to comfort him, but he doesn’t know how.

“Why is it that I’m so easy to leave and forget?”

“You’re not,” he whispers, because how could anyone forget someone so beautiful? 

Viktor shakes his head, still sniffing and trembling a little, so Yuuri continues.

“You’re so young, Viktor,” he says, even though Viktor is probably just three or four years younger than him. “I know it sounds cliche but you have so much time to find the right person. This boy who made you cry, he doesn’t deserve you. I don’t know you, but I’m sure of that”. 

“He… he probably doesn’t, does he?” Viktor asks, looking at Yuuri with big, watery eyes.

Yuuri shakes his head and gives him a small smile. “I know he doesn’t”. 

Viktor wraps himself in the blanket tightly, looking pensieve for a bit. Yuuri tries not to stare, but Viktor is so stunning, like a fallen star even with his face puffy from crying and his silver hair falling messily out of the high ponytail. When he turns towards Yuuri, his eyes are determined, and he dries his cheeks one last time with his delicate wrist.

“Can - can I hug you?” he asks, voice timid and hopeful. 

As if Yuuri could ever say no. He opens his arms, smiling wordlessly, and Viktor buries himself in it, face on Yuuri’s shoulders and arms around his waist. He smells like flowers and rain, Yuuri realizes, and he knows he’s blushing before he even meets Phichit’s shiteating grin. Oh, he’s in so much trouble. 

“Thank you,” Viktor murmurs, voice muffled by Yuuri’s shoulder, and when he finally leans back there’s a real smile on his face, heart shaped. Yuuri’s stomach knots at the sight and he quickly stands up, starting to get embarrassed now that the protective instinct is subsiding. 

“Anytime,” he replies, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and offering a small smile of his own. 

When Viktor leaves, half an hour later, it takes Yuuri a while to calm down the wild beating of his heart. Phichit gives him less than two minutes of peace. 

“Yuuri Katsuki, you’re in  _ so  _ much trouble.”

 

***

 

Yuuri would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a jolt of anticipation every time the bell rang in the week following Viktor’s first appearance at the coffee shop. Every time he looks up, hopeful, and every time he finds himself disappointed to see someone else walking into the room, no matter how much he loves his regulars. Phichit, of course, is delighted by this turn of events - and he’s not the only one. Sara seems to be as invested as his best friend in Yuuri’s pining. 

“Maybe he’s got a lot of studying to do and can’t leave the library,” she tells him, sympathetically, offering him half of her cookie. 

“I wasn’t - it’s not like that,” he grumbles, taking the cookie anyway. 

Sara smiles at him in amusement.

“You know, Yuuri, there’s nothing wrong with having a crush. I have crushes all the time, like that redhead who always jogs around this block on Mondays!”

“I don’t have a crush. That would be silly,” Yuuri replies, blushing anyway. 

“Why would it be silly?”

“Because”.

“Because what? That guy was hot, he was crying in your arms and I’m pretty sure he checked you out a couple times.”

“He did not!” Yuuri screeches.

Sara just smiles, eyes twinkling, before she picks up a tray with two mugs and two muffins and leaves.

Yuuri starts making the cappuccino he was just ordered, actively trying  _ not  _ to think about Viktor and his stupidly blue eyes. It proves to be impossible, however, because the next time the bell rings it actually  _ is  _ Viktor who enters the shop, a laptop and a bunch of books in his arms. He’s wearing a pale pink, oversized sweater, high waisted jeans rolled at the ankles and a pair of white sneakers. His silver hair, who looks soft and shiny in the sunlight illuminating the cafe, is in a high ponytail again, a few strands framing his fine feature. Yuuri’s heart skips a beat, or two. 

Viktor looks around for a moment before picking a small, empty couch to sit, placing all his books on the table and then making a beeline for the counter, where Yuuri is quietly panicking. 

As soon as he sees him, Viktor gives him a bright heart-shaped smile. He’s even more beautiful than Yuuri remembered him. 

“Yuuri! Hi,” he says, voice ringing as he leans on the counter with his arms crossed. 

“Hi, Viktor,” Yuuri replies, attempting to stave off his blush. “You seem… uhm, you seem better?” 

Viktor nods, resting his chin on his crossed arms and smiling sweetly. “I am. And it’s because of you, mostly. I meant to come say thank you last week, but I caught a cold after getting soaked, so… well, thank you, Yuuri. What you did was so nice, and it really did make me feel so much better - normally that honor is reserved for Makkachin.”

“Makkachin?”

Viktor immediately straightens up and takes out his phone, while he explains: “Makkachin is my dog! She’s the  _ best  _ girl in the entire world. She lives with my mama, since pets aren’t allowed on campus. There she is!” 

Viktor turns his phone towards Yuuri, who finds himself staring at a picture of Viktor hugging a giant, fluffy poodle, tongue lolling out as she gets snuggled by her owner. He smiles at the adorable image, heart swelling in his chest - Viktor loves dogs.  _ Viktor is a dog person. _

Viktor sighs, big blue eyes turning a little sad. “I miss her so much,” he confesses, giving Yuuri  _ that  _ look, the one that makes him want to wrap Viktor in a blanket and take care of him until he’s happy and smiling hearts again. 

“She’s beautiful,” Yuuri tells him, giving the phone back. “I have a poodle too, actually, although he’s much smaller than Makkachin. His name is Vicchan.”

Viktor’s face brightens right away. “Really? Do you have pictures of him?”

Yuuri nods, taking out his phone and showing Viktor his lock screen image. Viktor’s answering smile is absolutely delighted. 

They talk about their dogs for a little, before Yuuri has to get back to work. Viktor goes to the couch and opens his books and his laptop, and when his chai latte is ready Sara and Phichit are adamant that Yuuri should be the one to serve him.

It’s only hours later, after Viktor and everyone else has left, that Yuuri finds the baby cactus that Viktor has left for him on the table, with a note that reads ‘ _ Yuuri, thank you for the hug, the blanket, the coffee and for being so nice to me the other day when I was crying - Viktor <3’. _

Yuuri stares at the note, written in loopy calligraphy, his cheeks on fire as he takes in the heart next to the signature. 

“Phichit?” he calls after a while, when he feels like it’s safe to speak.

His friend pops out from under the counter, where he was storing mugs. “Yeah, what is it?”

“...I’m in so much trouble”.

 

***

 

Over the next month, Viktor becomes one of the regulars. He comes into the shop every day to study, often by himself and sometimes with a tall, blond, attractive guy who Yuuri is absolutely not jealous of. Soon, he’s made friends with Sara, who asks him about his hair care routine, and with Phichit, who shares with him a passion for Instagram. But no matter what, Viktor always finds the time to talk to Yuuri, even if just for a few minutes, every times he comes to the shop.

Yuuri is painfully, irrevocably in love. 

He finds out that Viktor is three years younger than him, that he studies linguistics and speaks four languages fluently, that he was born in Saint Petersburg but moved to the US with his mother when he was nine. Viktor loves the sea, dogs and ice skating, he’s an avid reader and watches even the worst rom-coms.  _ My Best Friend’s Wedding  _ is his favorite but he thinks the ending is stupid, because Julia Roberts was clearly meant to be with the best friend, and why would Micheal ever pick college student, ditzy blonde Cameron Diaz instead of his best friend? Viktor can’t drink coffee because he gets hyper, but he loves the smell of it. He is scared of butterflies, even the prettiest ones, and he and his friend Chris, who Yuuri is not jealous of anymore since he’s found out about Stephane, met when Viktor broke his arm during freshman year and Chris was asked by the teacher to help him with his notes. 

Sometimes, Viktor’s voice drifts away in the middle of a sentence and he just  _ looks  _ at Yuuri, eyes a little nervous, a little hopeful, a little sad, too. In those moments, there’s nothing Yuuri would like more than kissing him silly to chase away that sadness. And sometimes, when they laugh together until they’re breathless and their faces get closer and closer, Viktor’s eyes fall to Yuuri’s lips, and Yuuri  _ wants _ , he wants so much but he doesn’t because Viktor is twenty one and he was crying because of a boy just a few weeks ago and he  _ can’t _ . But he wants to. 

“Just ask him out!” Phichit snaps him out of his thoughts. Viktor isn’t at the shop today, he had a late lecture, and Yuuri is pining even harder than usual.

“I can’t just  _ ask him out _ , that would be… it would be - no. He said boys make him cry!”

Phichit rolls his eyes dramatically. 

“Yuuri. Do I have to tell you again that Viktor is clearly waiting for you to ask him out? He gave you his number!”

“It was just so that I could send him that video of Vicchan”.

“He draws hearts on his napkins  _ every single day _ !”

“He just likes doodling while he studies, it doesn’t mean anything”.

“Yuuri! Stop being in denial about a beautiful boy that you like liking you back. You will ask him out, because honestly, Yuuri, everyone here loves you but even Mrs. Hamilton is sick of your pining”. 

“Is it...is it that obvious?” Yuuri asks, burning with embarrassment that his crush is apparently common knowledge for everyone who knows him, customers included. 

Phichit gives him a resigned smile. 

“B-but… How do I ask him out?”

“Yay!” Phichit grins, clapping excitedly. “Why don’t you try asking me out? It’s so easy, you’ll see”.

“I don’t know…”

“Come on Yuuri, there’s barely anyone here!” 

Yuuri looks around, and sure enough the shop is almost empty, as it’s almost closing time. He notices that the bell above the door has fallen again - he’ll have to put it back. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and then he says: “I really like you. I think you’re beautiful, and smart, and nice and wouldyouliketogooutwithme?” 

“Yes!” Phichit answers, hugging him with a laugh. Yuuri finds himself laughing as well, and hugs his best friend back. “See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?” 

Yuuri shakes his head, although he knows that it will be way more difficult with Viktor’s gorgeous baby blues staring at him instead. But he wants to try, wants to give this a shot. 

He’ll ask him tomorrow. 

 

***

 

Viktor doesn’t come tomorrow, nor the next day, or the day after. He doesn’t text Yuuri, either. With the same abruptness of his first appearance, he vanishes. 

Yuuri tries not to show it, but he feels a little crushed. After a week of radio silence, Phichit gets them a ridiculous amount of ice cream and they settle on the couch in the evening,  _ The Great British Bake Off _ playing in the background as Yuuri digs into the cookie dough and brownie tub. 

“You know,” Phichit starts, carefully, “I could ask Leo, maybe? He goes to the same college as Viktor, maybe he knows something”.

Yuuri shakes his head, knees tucked under him and blanket thrown on his shoulders. “It’s okay,” he says. “I’ll get over it, Phich. It was silly of me to even think that someone like Viktor could be interested in som-”

“Stop it,” Phichit tells him, kind but firm. “I don’t like it when you talk about my best friend like that. Anyone would be lucky to be dating you, including Viktor”.

Yuuri doesn’t say anything, poking at the melting ice cream with his spoon. 

“Look, if you don’t want me to talk about it anymore after this I’ll drop it, but I need to say this: I think Viktor really liked you. Like, Yuuri, I know you don’t notice these things, but he would constantly look at you as if you had hung the stars. He laughed and smiled all the time when he was talking to you, and I  _ know  _ I wasn’t imagining it, and I think you know it, too”. 

“I tried texting him,” Yuuri murmurs, voice wobbling, “but he, uh. He didn’t… he didn’t answer. I don’t want - if I look for him and he doesn’t, doesn’t wanna see me, it would break my heart”. 

Phichit removes the tub of ice cream from his trembling hands, placing it on the coffee table, and hugs him tight, making shushing noises. 

“It’s okay, Yuuri, it’s okay. I’m sorry for pushing. You don’t have to do anything, okay? Let’s watch bad X-Factor auditions, I’ll open the peanut butter cups tub. All boys suck, apart from Ben and Jerry”. 

 

***

 

Winter is setting in, and it seems to be always raining, or snowing, or a mix of the two. It’s been almost a month since Viktor has stopped coming to the coffee shop, and Yuuri pretends to be okay even though he is still not over him. He will be okay, though, he knows this. The loss of what could have been still hurts, though. 

It’s a freezing November morning. It’s early, it’s raining, and Yuuri is half asleep and extremely cold as he gets to the shop, half an hour before opening time. He walks and quickly turns the heating on, making himself a huge mug of scorching hot coffee to get warmer. 

There’s a knocks on the door, despite the “We’re closed!” sign. Confused, Yuuri places the mug down on the counter and walks to the front of the shop to see who it is - probably Sara forgot her keys again. 

It isn’t Sara. 

It’s Viktor. Once again he is drenched, and shivering, and heartbreakingly beautiful and he’s holding a bundle in his arms. Before really being able to think, Yuuri is opening the door, bell chiming above him. 

“Viktor,” he says, and he sounds breathless. “What…”

Viktor, shivering so much that his teeth are chattering, unravels the bundle in his arms, which Yuuri realizes being Viktor’s jacket and - 

“I f-found a kitten b-but I think it may be - I’m sorry for coming here, and I know t-that you’re closed, but I didn’t know what to do and I p-panicked and this was the closest place and I’m  _ sorry _ , I don’t want it to die, I’m so s-”

"Go to the couch near the radiator, I’m going to bring blankets for you and the kitten, okay?”

“I’m sorry, Yuuri, I know you must hate me, I’m -”

“Shhhh,” Yuuri soothes, hand on Viktor’s shoulder. “I could never hate you. Now go, you’re both freezing. I’m going to call Phichit and ask him to buy some… I don’t know, kitten food? Formula? It looks like it can’t be more than a couple weeks old, so I think formula. Get it near the radiator, I’m gonna get blankets”.

Phichit arrives soon, carrying an excessive amount of kitten formula and food. Viktor is still shivering, more from the panic than from the cold. Yuuri has managed to warm up the kitten, now meowing weakly and squirming in his hands, wrapped in a blanket. Phichit gives Yuuri a very meaningful look, but he doesn’t say anything and prepares the formula in silence, with quick efficiency. 

They manage to feed the kitten, its belly growing round and full in a heartbeat before it falls asleep cuddled in a blanket between Viktor’s crossed legs. 

Phichit vanishes then, clearly wanting to give Yuuri and Viktor a chance to talk. Now that the kitten emergency is subsiding, the hurt Yuuri felt at being forgotten by Viktor returns in full force, together with that terrible feeling that he’s falling falling falling for this boy. Damn it.

It’s Viktor who speaks first, fingers gently petting the grey kitten in his lap. 

“Congratulations,” he says, a fake, bitter smile on his face. Yuuri hates it. The word makes him confused. 

“What?” he asks, brusque. 

“You and Phichit. Congratulations for being together”. 

Yuuri’s brain is like molasses, it’s so hard to understand what Viktor is saying, what he’s  _ implying _ . 

“What are you talking about?”

Viktor’s big, sad baby blues land on his, mismatched with Viktor’s smile. “I heard you, when you asked him out,” he confesses. “You looked very happy, so… congratulations”. 

Oh, no. Oh no, no no, no. This is a nightmare. 

“Vikt-”

“I’m sorry for disappearing. I know we were friends, and it was unfair of me. I just -” he starts crying, and Yuuri feels terrible but he can’t seem to find his voice. “I couldn’t bear watching you two together when I’m so in love with you, Yuuri. And I  _ get  _ it, I do, Phichit is your Julia Roberts and I’m the blonde college student you should not end up with, I just - I’m  _ so in love _ it hurts, and I know I always rush into things and get my heart broken and I’ve ruined our friendship. God, I’m such a fuck up,” Viktor is sobbing now, attempting to dry his tears with only his left arm. “T-there really is s-something wrong with me”. 

Yuuri can’t stand it anymore. He can’t stand Viktor, beautiful and sweet Viktor, crying because of  _ him _ . Viktor is crying because he is in love with  _ Yuuri  _ and he thinks Yuuri is in love with someone else. Yuuri is happy and terrified and guilty and sad all at the same time. It’s such a mess. 

He gets on the floor next to Viktor, gently pushing back the silver flyaways framing his face with trembling hands. 

“I wanted to ask you. I never… Phichit and I aren’t together, Viktor. I was practicing because I meant to ask  _ you _ out, because I- I’m in love with you, too”.

“W-what?” Viktor says, sniffling a little.. 

Yuuri takes a deep breath. “Since the first day, I’ve been in love with you. I should have told you sooner, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’ve become another boy who’s made you cry. There’s nothing wrong with you, Viktor. I think you’re perfect just as you are.” Viktor is looking at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly open. 

“You - you do?” he asks, voice small. 

Yuuri nods, shy as he takes Viktor’s hand, still so cold, and threads their fingers together. Viktor immediately squeezes back, tears finally stopping. He’s a pretty crier - Yuuri knew this already, but he can’t help but feel a little jealous that Viktor doesn’t look like a goblin like he does. Viktor’s pink mouth stretches into a wobbly, hopeful smile. 

“Yuuri!” he says, voice breathy, before burying his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck, apparently overwhelmed. 

Yuuri encircles him in his arms, one hand cradling Viktor’s nape, heart beating almost painfully hard in his chest. “Does this mean you would like to go out with me?” he asks, nuzzling Viktor’s wet hair. 

Viktor nods, his face brushing Yuuri’s neck in the process. He mumbles something unintelligible, barely more than a whisper.

“Uhm, I definitely didn’t catch that”.

Viktor moves a fraction, just enough that his lips aren’t smothered on Yuuri’s skin. “I want to be your boyfriend,” he mumbles. Yuuri’s breath catches, heart stopping for a moment before running wild. Viktor must interpret it in the wrong way, because he lifts his face and starts backing up, expression unsure. “Sorry, I was rushing again, you asked for a date and -” 

Yuuri won’t have it. 

He takes Viktor’s face in his hands - he’s so  _ beautiful, _ oh god, how is he so beautiful? 

“Yes,” he says, firm and soft, and then his lips are on Viktor, or maybe it was Viktor who kissed him - but it doesn’t really matter. What matters is that they are kissing, slow and sweet and deep and Viktor  _ melts  _ against him, and Yuuri wants this forever, the feeling of Viktor’s supple lips on his own, of his tiny noises, of his hands gripping the front of Yuuri’s sweater. 

“Be my boyfriend, Viktor”. Yuuri whispers it on Viktor’s lips and Viktor, between kisses, says a litany of “yes” in answer.

It’s perfect. 

When they separate, they can’t stop giggling, giddy with the knowledge that they are  _ boyfriends _ now. 

“I can’t believe you thought I was dating Phichit,” Yuuri says with a laugh. Viktor opens his mouth to retaliate, but they are interrupted by the loud crash of a mug being dropped.

“You thought  _ WHAT _ ?”

Phichit doesn’t recover from his hysterical laughing for at least half an hour.

 

***

 

Yuuri ends up adopting the kitten, since Viktor can’t keep it in his college accommodation. He names her Cameron. 

He and Viktor get married two years later, on a rainy morning in October. Viktor finally changes his mind about the ending of  _My Best Friend's Wedding_. He thinks it's perfect, now.    
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story! If you did, please leave a kudos or a comment, it means the world! 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at byebyeholocene :)


End file.
